Summary Homeostatic signaling systems are believed to interface with the mechanisms of learning-related plasticity to achieve stable, yet flexible, neural function and animal behavior. The loss or disruption of homeostatic signaling is believed to participate in the cause or progression of many neurological diseases including autism spectrum disorders and epilepsy. Ultimately, clear links between homeostatic signaling and disease will require a detailed molecular understanding of homeostatic signaling systems. Here we identify several novel homeostatic plasticity genes that dramatically extend our understanding of how homeostatic signaling systems stabilize neural function.